The present invention relates to improvements in spanner wrenches and similar tools, and more particularly to a structure for a spanner socket driveable by a conventional socket wrench driver and capable of reaching a mechanical part disposed at the bottom of a recess or cavity preventing access to the part by means of a conventional spanner wrench.
Many mechanical parts such as caps, plugs, rings, seals and the like are used in diverse mechanical assemblies, and are designed to be threaded and unthreaded, for example, by spanner wrenches provided with at least a pair of projecting pins engageable in appropriate recesses or apertures provided in an exposed side surface of the cap, plug, ring, seal, or the like.
In mechanical assemblies where a cap, plug, ring, seal or the like is disposed in a tubular member or at the bottom of a deep recess or cavity, as for example the steering seal rings in some motor vehicle steering mechanisms, or when trying to assemble or disassemble mechanical units having deeply recessed seal rings, adjusting rings, caps, and like mechanical parts which can be operated only by spanner wrenches, special spanner wrenches must specifically be designed for a particular assembly operation or repair operation.
The present invention provides a spanner wrench of universal use, in the form of a socket which can be driven by conventional socket wrench drivers and extensions usually available in conventional socket wrench tool sets, for operation on a mechanical part requiring a spanner wrench for assembling to other parts or for removing from an assembly. More particularly, the present invention provides spanner sockets which can be supplied commercially as a spanner socket set of diverse appropriate dimensions, and which are capable of operation not only on readily accessible mechanical parts but, more particularly, on mechanical parts disposed in a tubular member or disposed at the bottom of a deep recess or cavity, thus making such parts unaccessible to conventional spanner wrenches.